


Rose Noire

by kawaii5lyfe



Series: Kiss Meme [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Detective Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Memories, Mild Blood, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oneshot, Vampire Oikawa Tooru, kiss meme, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii5lyfe/pseuds/kawaii5lyfe
Summary: When Iwaizumi told Oikawa that he would be partnered with Kageyama Tobio he never expected that his despicable kouhai would break the rules to save his life.





	Rose Noire

**Author's Note:**

> 'You nearly died' kiss requested by elfyesungiecloud on tumblr.

_ Blood. _

There is a searing pain like a fire blistering every nerve in Oikawa’s body. The pungency of blood -sweet, metallic, heavy- fills his nostrils. A scent so heavy he can taste it on his tongue. Or, maybe that is his own blood dribbling past his lips.

_ We want the blood. _

His vision is swimming, tinted red around the edges. He hears someone shouting his name but it sounds muffled like it is spoken through a wall, through an age, through a dream. His body constricts painfully, joints creaking as they seize. A click of a revolver’s hammer being pulled has his dry eyes searching. His gaze narrows in on Yachi’s face, tears cutting through the blood splattered on her cheek as she shakily aims her firearm at him from where she cowers against the wall. The delicate scent of clean linen reaches Oikawa’s nose as Tobio kneels besides him. The scent is quickly swallowed by the overpowering stench of blood. Tobio is yelling something at Yachi, and it sounds like he’s pleading but all Oikawa can focus on is the flutter of Tobio’s pulse just above his collar.

_ The blood. Our prey… _

Wheezing breaths ravage Oikawa’s throat, mouth wide open in a silent scream. Desperate hunger mingles with the pain, instinct is curling Oikawa’s lips back and his fangs elongating. He needs to  _ bite _ . The room trembles, Tobio leans over Oikawa shielding him from the debris suddenly flying around them. He can see the bluish purple veins like rivers mapping beneath Tobio’s milky skin as if they suddenly began to glow.Tobio is snarling something over his shoulder as he reaches for his collar.

_ The blood. We want to… _

Darkness starts to bleed into Oikawa’s vision. He hears Tobio barking an order, feels himself sit up, feels a hand in his hair at the back of his head, and just before he is enveloped in nothingness the sweet tang of blood is on his tongue.

_ A sinking feeling fills Oikawa’s chest like the ground is pulled out from beneath his feet. _

_ A torii gate standing in the sea just off the shore with the light of the full moon illuminating it flashed before his eyes before the image disolved like smoke. _

_ A single note plucked from a koto has Oikawa turning his head to the right, finding himself standing in a small study. Through a circular window he can see fireflies and a small, raven haired child trying to grab them. A gasp has Oikawa’s gaze snapping to a woman with familiar, deep blue eyes kneeling besides a koto. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up, brows pinching as their eyes meet. She looks… anxious. She scrambles to her feet and Oikawa takes a step back as she steps  _ through _ him, taking the room with her. Oikawa gasps a startled breath, feeling as if icy water had been splashed over him. _

_ Warm blotches like watercolor staining a page bled together until Oikawa was standing in Iwaizumi’s office. The familiar bookshelves lined with ancient tomes and strange baubles, the threadbare rug, and worn leather arm chairs immediately putting him at ease. Iwaizumi is besides him, and he’s speaking but the words aren’t quite comprehensible. Oikawa blinks, his gaze dropping to three young, bright eager faces peering up at him. Kindaichi. Kunimi. And, Tobio-chan. They were children, looking far too serious in their cadet uniforms. Oikawa can’t help but wonder when the last time Tobio’s face had been so open. _

Ah, _ he thinks. _ These are memories. Tobio-chan’s memories.Then I must have…

_ Oikawa grimaces, his eyes slipping shut as the room slowly melts away, taking each person with it one at a time. _

There is a clock somewhere in the room. Oikawa can hear the persistent tick of time moving forward. He aches all over, like waking from a long sleep in the middle of winter when the cold has made its home in his joints. His fingers curl slowly around the heavy comforter pulled up to his waist. Taking a slow, measured breath through his nose Oikawa can smell wax of burning candles, the soft perfume of roses, the citrus notes of a cooled cup of Earl Grey tea, the bitter antiseptic bite of medical blood and… dirt. Aged, and dusty like the rooms of a forest shrine with salty notes of the sea clinging to it. Grave dirt,  _ his _ dirt. Staring at the back of his eyelids Oikawa shifts, and when his shoulder doesn’t bump the side of a coffin he concludes that someone went to great lengths to make him  _ comfortable _ while he recuperates.

He feels… warm. Something that doesn’t happen often since he turned those many, many years ago. A heavy presence is pressed against his side, a warm body sharing his bed. It bleeds through his side and coils around his insides before branching to the ends of his fingertips, the tips of his toes. It is familiar, persistent, eager, oddly  _ comforting _ . Distinctly  _ Tobio _ . Oikawa’s hand feels heavy as he lifts it in search of his kouhai, expecting to find him lying besides him. He doesn’t quite understand why he feels disappointed when the back of his knuckles brushes an unused pillow besides him. He allows his hand to rest there, cracking his eyes open with what feels like more effort than necessary. It takes a moment for his vision to focus, for the looping filigree carved into the dark wood on the canopy of the bed frame to come into view. Oikawa blinks. This is  _ definitely  _ not his bed.

Eyes sweeping around the dimly lit room Oikawa notes the dark wood furnishings, the pale robin’s egg blue walls with moody still lifes hung in gilded frames, and concludes that he is in one of the Seijoh officers quarters. When his eyes fall on the crystalline decanter filled with a liquid so red it reads as black atop a cluttered desk the corners of his mouth twitch up in a small smile. Iwaizumi kept his desk in his official office so immaculate that it always surprised Oikawa that his personal one was always a mess.

“Are you finally awake?” Tobio’s voice is gravely from exhaustion, and Oikawa’s eyes widen a fraction when he turns his head to look over at him.

Tobio is leaning forward, elbows on his knees and between them he holds a small dog eared book loosely in his hands. He looks paler than usual, purple smudges beneath his eyes that are trying to pierce through Oikawa but he is bone weary so there is no bite. An odd sense of relief washes over Oikawa like warm water steadily poured from a pitcher. It fills his chest with warmth and the desire to affectionately brush the backs of his fingers against Tobio’s cheek makes the digits twitch.

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa’s voice is soft, just above a whisper. He watches his kouhai sit straight and notes the disheveled state of his uniform. A wry smile spreads across Oikawa’s face. “You look like puke warmed over.”

Oikawa couldn’t help but let his smile widen into a grin watching Tobio’s thin brows slide low above his eyes. The corner of his right eye twitches and Oikawa chuckles softly watching his kouhai’s jaw cross in visible irritance. A twinge of concern flickers in Oikawa’s chest as he watches Tobio place the book besides his cold cup of tea on the side table. In the short years that he has known Tobio, Oikawa has never seen Tobio looking so haggard. He turns his head away eyes fluttering shut.

“I’m surprised Iwa-chan let you in here.” Oikawa spoke softly, lips still holding a small smile.

“He knew if you woke up in the infirmary you’d cause a scene.” grumbled Tobio.

“I’d die from the banality in that horrible place!” Oikawa huffed. He moved to fold his arms, his fingers painfully bumping into an intravenous needle in the his arm. Frowning, Oikawa craned his neck to eye the half empty glass drip bottle hanging from the wall. “Why…?”

“You lost a lot of blood.” supplied Tobio, his voice tight.

Oikawa is silent as he pushes himself to sit against the pillows, gingerly lifting the tubing to prevent it from being pinned beneath his elbow. His eyes fall on the small muslin pouch nestled in the crook of his left elbow that presumably holds his grave dirt. “Were we able to fulfil our objective?” There are no light notes to his tone.

He turns his head to regard Tobio and watches him stand stiffly. Oikawa can read it immediately on his kouhai’s face that they did not. Tobio’s gaze flicks away, his lips curling in a small snarl as tension pulls his shoulders up. Oikawa can understand the frustration and disappointment radiating from the boy. He can feel it biting at him as well.

“Is Iwa-chan upset?” Oikawa doesn’t need to ask; he knows the answer but he can’t just not ask.

Tobio swallows thickly. “Yes, but not about that. Mostly.”

“Tch.” Oikawa tossed his bangs from his eyes, tilting his head back against the pillows. “Well, what is he  _ mostly _ upset about?”

Tapping his fingertips against the bandage holding the needle in his arm Oikawa clenches his jaw. It feels odd to only have one sleeve rolled up. The lack of symmetry tugs at the fraying edges of his patience.

“Uh… How to put it.” Tobio mumbles, taking a few shuffling steps towards the side of the bed. “He wasn’t happy but unsurprised that you defied direct--.”

All feelings of affection that blossomed in Oikawa’s chest for his kouhai withered away as he bolted upright. He fisted the comforter as he shot Tobio a lethal glare. “ _ Defied? _ You told him I  _ defied _ direct orders because I wouldn’t shut up and only do what you told me?”

There was a flicker of fear in Tobio’s eyes as they went wide. He swallowed audibly, his gaze flicking down to Oikawa’s mouth.

“You were assigned to help with my invest-.” began Tobio, voice surprisingly steady.

“That does  _ not _ mean you out rank me, you snotty brat!” Oikawa hissed cutting him off.

Tobio’s frown deepened. “You are a consultant.”

“With  _ years _ more experience than you will  _ ever  _ have!” snapped Oikawa, jabbing a finger up towards his kouhai’s face. “Do not think for an  _ instant _ that your insignificant rank of  _ detective sergeant _ means I will submit to your tyranny,  _ your majesty _ !”

It was cruel, and Oikawa had meant it as such. He watched Tobio clench his hands into fists, tension winding its way into his shoulders. Oikawa tilted his head back and considered him down the length of his nose. Tobio was a bright boy, clever when he wanted to be and the top brass compared his tactical skills to Oikawa’s own. Unfortunately, he was one hundred years too young to stand on same stage he presided on. Many times since they were assigned together Oikawa wondered if Iwaizumi had paired them together with the intent for Oikawa to groom Tobio. A strange duty for a mere  _ consultant _ but Oikawa was curious about his kouhai. However, there were times -like right now- where he wanted nothing more than to wring his neck.

“I didn’t…” Tobio grimaced at the crack in his voice, and cleared his throat before he continued. “I calculated the risks in consideration of your opinion and decided they weren’t worth taking. We weren’t prepared for-.”

“You, Yacchan and I handled it just fine.” Oikawa interjected, eyes narrowing at Tobio’s incredulous expression.

“Do you not… remember?” asked Tobio.

Oikawa chewed the inside of his cheek as he held Tobio’s troubled stare. He thinks back to the gaudy red interior of the opium den, and the heavy floral scents of the smoke. He remembers the glass eyed stare of the children kept in constant state of high so that the vampire patrons wouldn’t have to wait for the drug to take effect. He remembers the poison grin of that  _ snake  _ before the pain burning white hot through his body, his inner beast demanding blood and the memories that weren’t his. Oikawa released a shuddering breath, his gaze dropping to Tobio’s neck as he slowly sank to sit on the edge of the bed. Oikawa wasn’t sure how he had overlooked the bandages at the side of his kouhai’s neck. Guilt immediately cooled the flame of irritation burning in his gut, and his mouth went dry. It had been a very,  _ very _ long time since Oikawa last lost control. Since he went  _ feral _ .

“Did I…” Oikawa whispered, eyes set on the stark white gauze.

Tobio was silent for a moment, his reply soft. “I offered.”

Oikawa’s brows snapped together as he slowly dragged his eyes up to Tobio’s.  _ Oh. _ That would be the thing Iwaizumi was ’mostly’ upset about. Something very close to gratitude stirred in Oikawa’s chest as he studied Tobio’s face. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, a faint dusting of pink on his cheekbones. Oikawa always thought Tobio had a cute face, that his scowl was endearing. And now, he knew that his kouhai’s blood was sweet. Oikawa wet his lips with a slow glide of his tongue, tracking how Tobio’s eyes dropping to watch.

“Tobio, you know the consequences, the sort of hot water you just put yourself in.” said Oikawa softly.

“Yes.” Tobio inclined his head, eyes snapping back up to Oikawa’s. “However, I have Yachi-san as a witness and she can confirm that it was the only appropriate course of action.”

The corners of Oikawa’s mouth twitches up, the memory of Yachi’s trembling aim flashing to the forefront of his mind. He whispers, “Was it?”

Tobio blinks his eyes wide, confusion flickering across his features. Oikawa dips his chin and regards his kouhai from beneath his eyelashes. He knows the protocols put into place to protect the fragility of human officers, and he knows that if they were followed he should be a mere pile of ash on that parlor floor. If anyone had defied orders in this room, it was Tobio-chan. The little shit. He watched Tobio open his mouth as if he was about to speak but he immediately closed it. He raised a slim brow when Tobio placed a hand against the bedding near his hip. He doesn’t lean away when Tobio enters his space. Their faces are mere inches apart and Oikawa’s lips part subconsciously. Only fools would put themselves in reach of a predator, and when their lips meet he is grateful that Tobio is a foolish boy.

He lets Tobio lead the kiss and is not left disappointed. His kouhai knows to tilt his head to make room for their noses, knows to part his lips so that Oikawa’s bottom lip slots perfectly between them. Oikawa’s eyes flutter shut, tongue darting out to flick against Tobio’s upper lip. It’s an invitation that he’s delighted his kouhai doesn’t waste any time in accepting. Tobio swipes his tongue into Oikawa’s mouth, careful not to knick himself against his fangs. Sighing into the kiss as it deepens, their tongues languidly gliding together, Oikawa reaches up and lays his palm against Tobio’s bandaged throat. He wanted this. The months, years even, of tension that had been building between them had been leading up to this strange fevered kiss. Oikawa only wished he had sampled Tobio-chan’s blood under different circumstances. He presses his fingers into the bandage over where he assumes his fangs had punctured Tobio’s skin. A shudder moves through Tobio’s body and he breaks the kiss abruptly, gaze skirting around the room. An amused smile curls Oikawa’s lips as he watches Tobio lick his lips and awkwardly clear his throat.

“You could have…” Tobio’s deep blue pools flick to Oikawa’s brown and away again. “You could have died.”

The laugh that sputtered past Oikawa’s lips was a little unexpected. It started soft and light, muffled a little by the back of his hand but only grew louder at Tobio’s scowl. Oikawa heaved a sigh, fangs flashing with his grin as he hooked his fingers in Tobio’s collar.

“Oh, Tobio-chan, you don’t need to make an excuse to kiss me.” there’s a sweet lilt to Oikawa’s words. With a strong tug he pulls Tobio by his collar further on to the bed.

A strangled sound crawls its way out of Tobio’s throat as he Oikawa winds his arms around him. He’s awkwardly draped across Oikawa’s body, arms pinned beneath him against Oikawa’s chest.

“So, how was it?” whispers Oikawa, bumping their foreheads together. “Having your blood sucked by me?”

Tobio’s eyes widen, his blush bleeding down his neck and to his ears, and Oikawa’s grin splits across his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa's vampiric gift is that he is an 'Archiviste'; he can see people's memories when he drinks their blood.
> 
> I want to write a multi-chapter fic about vampire!Oikawa and Detective Kageyama duo (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)
> 
> If you have any request for the [Kiss Meme](http://howeveryclever.tumblr.com/post/136789694009/another-kiss-meme) feel free to leave them [here](https://mahouhaikyuuclub.tumblr.com/).


End file.
